<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Danganronpa: Disheveled World by funkyfreshbro</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29702691">Danganronpa: Disheveled World</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/funkyfreshbro/pseuds/funkyfreshbro'>funkyfreshbro</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Danganronpa: Duo [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Danganronpa Disheveled World, Danganronpa Duo, Danganronpa Fallen Hope</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Original Character Death(s), Original Character(s), Other</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 16:47:11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>934</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29702691</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/funkyfreshbro/pseuds/funkyfreshbro</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It was dark, and cramped. He wasn't sure where he was at all, but no light seemed to reach here. All he could see was a void of darkness. Which was concerning, but likely the least he had to worry about. He lifted his hand out and stretched it in front of him, trying to grasp just how large the room was. It didn't go far, perhaps a few inches, and his hand rested against something wooden. He frowned. He stepped backwards, frown deepening as, instead of moving through empty space, his back pressed against the wall. He sighed.</p><p> </p><p>"Is this.... a closet?" He murmured. Where was he?</p><p> </p><p>Small whispers began to fill the air - He held his breath. The voices got louder, and louder- Till they were not whispers at all, more the voices of people getting closer, and closer. Perhaps people his age? He tapped on the door gently, apprehensively.</p><p> </p><p>"Hello?"</p><p> </p><p>Silence.</p><p> </p><p>"Is someone in there?"</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah, I think so- Hey, Tazo, you're super strong! Can ya get that door busted open?"</p><p> </p><p>Silence again, until the air was opressed with the sounds of incessant banging. And just like that.....</p><p> </p><p>Kaz fell out of the closet.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Danganronpa: Duo [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2182890</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Prolouge</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>It was dark, and cramped. He wasn't sure where he was at all, but no light seemed to reach here. All he could see was a void of darkness. Which was concerning, but likely the least he had to worry about. He lifted his hand out and stretched it in front of him, trying to grasp just how large the room was. It didn't go far, perhaps a few inches, and his hand rested against something wooden. He frowned. He stepped backwards, frown deepening as, instead of moving through empty space, his back pressed against the wall. He sighed.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Is this.... a closet?" He murmured. Where was he?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Small whispers began to fill the air - He held his breath. The voices got louder, and louder- Till they were not whispers at all, more the voices of people getting closer, and closer. Perhaps people his age? He tapped on the door gently, apprehensively.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Hello?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Silence.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Is someone in there?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Yeah, I think so- Hey, Tazo, you're super strong! Can ya get that door busted open?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Silence again, until the air was opressed with the sounds of incessant banging. And just like that.....</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Kaz fell out of the closet.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>The lights were blinding in contrast to the darkness of the closet. Kaz held an arm in front of his eyes, attempting to shield them and allow his vision to adjust. When it did, he met the gaze of a dark-skinned woman with soft pink eyes and black hair, tied up in braids and pinned in a circle. Her eyes glinted with a innocent, childlike quality that could have drawn in anyone. Anyone except him. Her hand was held out, and Kaz took it gratefully. She pulled him up with a strength he didn't expect. An athlete, perhaps? She certainly had the build for it.</em>
</p><p>"Hey, are you okay?" <em>She asked softly, her head tilting to the side slightly.</em></p><p>"Yeah." <em>Kaz answered curtly, folding his arms and scanning his eyes across the other various characters filling the room, which he observed to be a large indoor sports hall. How..... odd.</em></p><p>"This is a strange situation, huh?" <em>She continued cheerfully, grinning. </em>" I mean, going from Hope's Peak all the way to this creepy abandoned town!" <em>She leant forwards. </em>"OoooooOOoooooOOOOOooo!!!"</p><p>
  <em>Kaz raised an eyebrow, unfased by her attempt to scare him. A young man with long, brown hair, however, apparently found this incredibly scary, as he instantly screamed.</em>
</p><p>"D-D-Does that m-mean- T-That there are ghosts here???!" <em>He screeeched, staring at the pink-eyed girl like he'd witness the worst possible way to die.</em></p><p><em>A young girl with black hair and pale skin sighed, glaring blankly at the boy. </em>"Matthew, ghosts aren't real. Don't be scared by something so <em>simple</em>."</p><p><em>He cast his gaze to the floor in shame, muttering what Kaz could only assume as a curt apology. Kaz turned back to the girl. </em>"Abandoned town?"</p><p>"Yeah." <em>A gruff voice resonated from behind him, and Kaz turned to the tall, gruff man that had evidently freed him from the closet. Or so Kaz had assumed. </em>"We all woke up in different parts of this strange, abandoned town. There's really no one here except us."</p><p>"Odd." <em>Replied Kaz, looking down at the ground thoughtfully. An abandoned town, in the middle of nowhere, and not another person in sight? How would a situation like this even happen in the first place? </em></p><p>"Um... so... what do we do now?" <em>Someone asked with a particularly raspy voice.</em></p><p>"Introductions, I suppose." <em>Replied a deep, soft voice.</em></p><p>"Ew. What makes you guys think you're even worthy of such a privilage?" <em>A girl with long, black hair scoffed, sneering.</em></p><p><em>A tall man with navy blue hair groaned. </em>"Akiara, we all know who you are. Shut up." <em>Her demeanor changed instantly from a brat to lovesick.</em></p><p>"O-Of course, Taka!!!" <em>The man bit his tongue, obviously wanting to retort but not wanting to give her the satisfaction of a response. In retrospect, Kaz did recognise the woman. He knew her name was Akiara Kasai, and she was essentially some politican's daughter with an extremely bratty attitude. He worked for her once, but after that swore to never take a job from her again. She was incredibly annoying, not to mention... creepy. Casting her eyes across the other people once more allowed him to recognise a couple of others. There was Daichi Shibuya, an incredibly successful archeology prodigy, Noritaka Juba, a famous writer, Alice Enomoto, a successful actor.... Hold on... was that- He shook the thought from his head. Apparently most people here were incredibly talented, which wasn't really a surprise due to the earlier mention of Hope's Peak Academy, a school which only took in the most talented student in any field imaginable, setting them up for life. Not that they necessarily needed it, most of the students were incredibly successful before they even came to Hope's Peak. The dark skinned girl opened her mouth to speak, likely to introduce herself, but the words never came out of her mouth. Instead, the air was filled by the eerie ringing of..... a school announcement system?</em></p><p>"Ahem. C-Can you hear me?? Hello???"</p><p>
  <em>The boy named Matthew screeched once more, jumping almost comically in the arms of the pale girl beside him, who sighed and instantly dropped him to the floor.</em>
</p><p>"Ahem. This is an announcement. Please can all students report to the Town Hall immediately. Thank you!!"</p><p>
  <strong> <em>Prolouge: End</em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em>Remaining Students: 17</em> </strong>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Welcome to Danganronpa: Disheveled World</p><p>What am I working on?:</p><p>Completed Chapters:</p><p>Prolouge</p><p> </p><p>Note: Essentially this is a fangame that I have written, including my own original characters. Enjoy!</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>